Lembur
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: "Tidak jadi lembur?" Shikamaru menarik bantal di atas tempat tidur lalu menguap, "Tidak juga," dia bergumam Seraya melirik Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut merah mudanya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang memeluk bantal di atas tempat tidur, menatap lelaki bertubuh Sexy itu bingung. Shikamaru menyeringai dan kembali bersuara, "Kau juga akan lebur Sayang."/ COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Kiba melirik Shikamaru yang sedang membereskan meja kerjanya. "Mau kemana!?" Tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru saat si jenius berambut nanas itu menggeser kursinya dan mulai memasukan tumpukan map di meja kedalam tas.

Dengan malas Shikamaru melirik Kiba sekilas dan kembali menata tumpukan map di dalam tasnya."Hn, pulang."

Kiba memelototi teman satu ruangannya "Apa!? jangan bercanda, kita ada lembur malam ini, kau mau di pecat? pekerjaanmu bahkan belum selesai dan kau sudah mau pulang." sembut Kiba mengingat malam ini ia dan Shikamaru ada lembur. ini baru jam tujuh malam, dan Shikamaru sudah mau pulang, ooohhh... tidak bisa. kata inner kiba.

Shikamaru tetap acuh, "Aku bisa mengerjakannya di rumah," di tatapnya Kiba dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa. "Tidak usah takut mengerjakan tugasku." lalu si jenius nanas itu membawa tasnya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kiba yang menatapnya sebal.

"Mana bisa aku percaya pada nanas pemalas sepertimu." Teriak Kiba yang di acuh kan Shikamaru.

"Aku pulang." Gumam Shikamaru malas, membuat kiba tambah kesal.

**Shikamaru POV**

Ck, Inuzuka berisik. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya

memiliki seorang istri di rumah, lembur? melewatkan

satu malam panas dengannya, Khukhukhukhu... tidak akan dan jangan harap.

Sampainya di rumah aku tidak menemukan Sakura, pintu juga tidak di kunci, kemana dia? ini sudah malam. Biasanya dia selalu menyambutku di depan pintu, tersenyum manis lalu membawakan tas ku sampai kamar kami, membantu melepas dasi dan kancing-kancing kemeja lalu mendorong punggungku sampai aku masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian dia akan berteriak, "Cepat mandi, aku tunggu di ruang makan." Mengusir pikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku melangkah membawa kaki ku ke ruang keluarga yang juga ruang makan, mencari Sakura disana. Tapi tidak juga melihat batang hidungnya meja makan juga kosong, 'Kemana dia?' Pikirku panik.

Menghirup udara lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, cara

efektif menahan kesal. Dahi ku mengernyit mencium

sesuatu, tercium seperti bawang bombai yang di goreng. Meletakan tasku asal, aku melangkah membawa kakiku ke dapur. Aku tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tampak sibuk dengan masakannya sampai dia tidak menyadari keberadaann ku yang bersandar nyaman di kusen pintu. Memperhatikannya. Rambut pink panjang yang di gelung asal memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang mengkilat karena keringat, WAW dia terlihat sangat menggoda.

Sakura terlihat sexy dengan blus putih ketat yang dia

pakai, sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihat dia memakai

kaos putih / kemeja putih bergaris kebesaran milik ku

tanpa celana dalam. Memudahkan ku meremas payudara dan memasukinya. Blus putih ketat itu menempel erat pada tubuh sexy menggoda yang setiap malam ku tindih diataas ranjang. Selangkangan ku berdenyut, tak sabar untuk bermain dengan istriku tercinta. **'Sabar jagoan, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya'** bisik ku seraya menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

Melepas dasi dan tiga kancing kemeja teratas, panas.

Aku mengendap mendekatinya. celana ku mulai sesak,

jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa, dan dada ku sesak aku kesulitan bernafas. aku melirik bokong aduhainya yang hanya memakai rok bahan pendek ketat warna hitam. memejam kan mata, dalam gelap bisa kubayang kan aku meremas bokongnnya, menarik rok bahan itu sampai pinggul menarik Gstring merahnya lalu melempar Gstring merah itu asal. 'Sshh~' bisa ku bayangkan aku yang berdesis keenakan, kepala kejantanan ku masuk ke lubang bawah miliknya. lubang sempit dan hangat yang meremas kejantanan ku keras, dinding-dinding itu berdenyut saat aku mulai memaju mundur milik ku disana, menghisap milikku buas. bercinta di dapur kurasa tidak terlalu buruk. Satu Tangan ku turun

meremas payudaranya gemas dari balik blus dengan

bibir kami yang saling menghisap. Ini benar-benar membuat ku menelan ludah. Aku merasa lapar, sangaaaat lapar. Lidah ku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjilat leher mengkilat dan mengigitnya, tangan ku gatal ingin meremas payudara kenyal miliknya yang kencang.

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sibuk di

dapur. sibuk dengan masakannya sampai wanita merah muda itu tidak menyadari keberadaan sang suami yang menatapnya lapar. Laki-laki nanas style itu menyeringai, dia Melepas dasi dan tiga kancing kemeja ter atasnya lalu mendekati Sakura, memeluk pinggul kecil wanitanya posesif lalu Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura, lidahnya yang nakal dengan sengaja menjilat leher jenjang Sakura, mencium lembut kulit lehernya lalu menghisap habis keringat yang menempal disana. "Engh~.." Sakura melenguh. tangan wanita itu naik menjambak lembut rambut nanas lelaki yang tengah mencumbu lehernya, hanya dengan menyentuh Sakura sudah tahu pemilik rambut yang kini dia jambak.

"Ugh! Shikhaa~" dia mengerang Yang di acuhkan

Shikamaru. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu semakin gila

menghisap leher Sakura, tangannya turun meremas

pantat kenyal Sakura. secepat kilat dia menyambar bibir sexy Sakura, melumatnya kasar, menjililat bibir sexy Sakura dan menghisapnya lagi. "Shika~ akh! Hentikan." lenguh Sakura di sela hisapan lidah Shikamaru di dalam mulutnya.

Mengabaikan lenguhan Sakura, Shikamaru menghisap

lidah sang istri tangannya yang lain meremas payudara kenyal Sakuranya. Sakura merengut kesal, Shikamaru menyerang di tempat dan waktu yang tidak

tepat. Dengan sedikit kesal dia mendorong kepala nanas sang suami. Dengan tidak rela Shikamaru mengalah, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher jenjang Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengulum telinga Sakura, menggodanya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Pria itu menarik pinggulnya, mereka saling menatap damba. Shikamaru menuntun Sakura mendekat kedinding, menekan punggung kecil Sakura disana. "Engh~.." Sakura melenguh. Milik Shikamaru yang besar dan keras menekan perutnya, wanita itu memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya Sebisa mungkin Sakura bersikap acuh , dia membenarkan kancing kemeja Shikamaru, mengacuh kan sikap bergairah pria itu. "kau tidak lembur?" dia bertanya disela kegiatannya memasang kembali kancing kemeja Shikamaru yang terlepas.

Dengan cekatan Shikamaru Menangkap tangan kecil

Sakura, pria itu menatap tajam emarld wanitanya. "ingin sekali melihat ku tidak di rumah hm.." dia mendengus kesal. Shikamaru kesal, Sakura memasang kembali kancing kemeja yang sengaja dia buka bukan

melepasnya, itu artinya Sakura menolak. Sakura merapikan rambut Shikamaru, dia menempelkan kening lebarnya dengan kening Shikamaru tangan kecilnya mengelap keringat di pelipis laki-laki bertubuh

tinggi dan tegap itu. Cara efektif membujuk Shikamaru

yang ngambek. "tidak seperti itu," dia bergumam. Tangannya mengelus rahang kokoh milik sang suami lalu mengecup singkat sudut bibirnya. Shikamaru membuang muka. malu dong ketahuan senyum-senyum cuma gara-gara belaian tangan sama kecupan singkat. padahal dia udah marah-marah, gengsi atuh. Lalu menyeringai, dia punya rencana. Laki-laki Nara itu menarik sudut bibirnya. dengan secepat kilat dia mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. "kenapa baru memasak?" Lalu menjauhi Sakura. menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya sampai batas siku dia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di atas telenan, memotong bawang bombai yang belum sempat Sakura potong.

Sakura mendekati Shikamaru. "aku baru pulang dari

rumah Oka-chan, Oka-chan sedang tidak enak badan."

Lalu mencoba mengambil pisau di tangan Shikamaru

yang di elak dengan mudah pria nanas tersebut. Sakura merengut, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "biar aku saja Anata," pinta Wanita merah muda itu lembut.

Shikamaru menengok menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"kau meremeh kan keahlian memasakku hime. hanya

memotong bawang aku juga~ugh..." dia melenguh

pelan. tangan pria tampan berambut nanas itu teriris

pisau. Dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia potong,

mata hitam malasnya terlalu fokus menatap Sakura yang berdiri di samping nya.

Panik Sakura menarik tangan Shikamaru membawa telunjuk yang masih menetes kan darah segar itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum dan menghisapnya. Shikamaru tersenyum, "aku sudah bilang, biar aku saja." omel Sakura seraya mencuci tangan Shikamaru di keran. "keras kepala." dia kembali mengomel sambil memplester telunjuk Shikamaru. Selesai memplester telunjuk Shikamaru Sakura bersedekap dada mata hijaunya melirik kaki Shikamaru galak. "Buka sepatu,"

Shikamaru melirik kakinya lalu menyengir kaku, dia lupa melepas sepatu. "mandi, setelah mandi kita makan malam." perintah Sakura lalu kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Shikamaru memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Tidak mau." pria itu merengek manja.

Sakura berbalik lalu Mendorong punggung lebar pria

nanas yang telah menjadi suaminya keluar dari dapur.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Aku harus memasak, cepat mandi." printah Sakura Seraya mendorong Shikamaru keluar dapur.

"mandi bersama." Kata Shikamaru seraya menyeringai mesum.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru malas, "Cepat mandi."

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Baiklah.. Baiklah..." lalu pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Menghela nafas. "Dasar..." Sakura bergumam seraya tersenyum tipis. Tak berapa lama kepala Shikamaru menyembul dari balik pintu. "Beneran tidak mau mandi bersama?" goda Shikamaru yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggulnya.

"Shika!"

"Hahaha... Aku bercanda, aku mandi. Kalo mau bergabung datang saja kekamar mandi Honey." goda nya lagi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Selesai makan malam bersama yang di selingi candaan Shikamaru merapikan meja makan lalu menyuruh Sakura yang hendak mebantunya mandi. Tentu Sakura menolak bagaimana pun juga ini pekerjaannya sebagai istri dan harus dia yang mengerjakan. "Cepat mandi kau bau." Ejek Shikamaru seraya membawa piring ke tempat cuci piring.

Sakura merengut seraya menatap Shikamaru kesal, "

Kenapa masih berdiri di situ, cepat mandi." "Iya. Iya. Aku akan mandi dasar cerewet." Teriak Sakura kesal. Shikamaru tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. entah apa yang di rencanakan pria tampan berambut nanas itu.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Iya. Iya. Aku akan mandi dasar cerewet." Teriak Sakura kesal. Shikamaru tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. entah apa yang di rencanakan pria tampan berambut nanas itu. "Mandi yang bersih Sayang. Aku menunggumu di tempat tidur. "Teriak Shikamaru di sertai kekehan geli. Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring lalu mengambil lap tangan kemudian mengelap tangannya yang basah. Siapa peduli dengan cucian piring yang belum selesai, yang dia pedulikan saat ini celananya yang sesak, di dalam sana ada sesuatu yang minta berolah raga. Dengan seringai yang mengembang Shikamaru melempar lap tangannya asal kemudian pergi keluar dapur seraya bersiul-siul.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

**Saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author :)**

Sakura keluar kamar mandi dengan kimono handuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya yang padat dan rambut merah muda yang di gelung handuk. Dia tampak sexy, wajah meneteskan Air, leher putih mengkilat, paha kencang yang terekspos, benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa indah bagi kaum lelaki. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati cermin di meja rias, kaki jenjang yang terekspos dan basah menapaki lantai yang dingin, Tanpa tahu Shikamaru yang duduk di atas ranjang memangku laptop yang sudah meliriknya sejak tadi. Sakura yang baru menyadari Shikamaru satu ruangan dengannya menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Sedang mengerjakan apa?" Tanyanya sambil melepas gelungan handuk di rambutnya, rambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai, walau basah tetap terlihat indah. Sakura duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan cermin seraya menyisir rambutnya.

Shikamaru terpaku beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum. "Tugas kantor." Pria berpakaian kaus polos dan celana rumahan itu menutup laptop lalu meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur, di meja kecil. Di dekatinya Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut. Menghirup aroma Sakura dengan kedua mata terpejam Shikamaru memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Wanita berrambut merah muda itu menggeliat geli saat tangan kekar Shikamaru memeluk perutnya.

"Kau wangi." Shikamaru menurunkan kimono Sakura sampai bahu lembutnya terekspos lalu menghujaminya dengan ciuman. "Anhh... Shika," Tangan Sakura menjambak lembut rambut Shikamaru saat pria itu semakin nakal menciumi bagian atas salah satu payudaranya. "Kau sudah selesai -akh! Tugas muhhhmmm sudah sele-Awkh!" Sakura mendorong Shikamaru menjauh lalu menatap lelaki itu kesal, Shikamaru mengigit payudaranya dan itu sangat sakit sekali. Di tatapnya Shikamaru sebal sebelum membuang muka dan merapikan kembali kimononya.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, mengusap bibirnya Shikamaru mendekati Sakura. "Jangan dekati aku." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. 'Dia marah' kekeh Shikamaru. Mengangkat bahu sok tak peduli Shikamaru kembali ke tempat tidur, dia duduk di atas ranjang dengan bantal dalam pelukkannya, sesekali di liriknya Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut di depan cermin. Dia mendengus. **"Lama sekali."**

Merasa sepi Sakura menghela nafas, dengan ogah-ogahan dia membuka pembicaraan dengan Shikamaru yang memeluk bantal di atas tempat tidur, serius dia masih kesal dengan si nanas satu itu seenaknya saja mengigit payudaranya yang sensitif. Sakura tidak suka main gigit-gigitan dan Shikamaru tahu akan hal itu, dia lebih suka main hisap-menghisap, walau geli tapi itu menyenangkan. Sakura merutuki pemikiran bodohnya. "Kau tidak lembur?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dia sandarkan pada bantal dalam pelukkannya. "Tidak juga." Ucapnya dengan nada sok malas, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menyeringai.

Sakura menoleh. "Kau juga akan lembur sayang." Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda Sakura kemudian menjilat sudut bibirnya sensual. Di tatapnya Shikamaru dengan malas. "Tidak akan." Sakura mendengus, enak saja sudah menggigit payudaranya dan sekarang mengajak lembur, Tidak akan! Di kiranya tidak sakit di gigit seperti itu. Sakura kembali diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya yang meraung kesal, sampai tidak menyadari Shikamaru yang merayap mendekatinya. Baik, Sakura akui mereka memang sering melakukan hubungan intim tapi tidak gigit-gigitan, Sakura selalu menolak bila mau di gigit Shikamaru dengan ancaman "Berani menggigitku batal." Dan itu sangat mujarap, tapi tadi Shikamaru menggigitnya itu kan sangat sakit. Sakura mengusap payudaranya yang masih terasa sakit akibat gigitan Shikamaru dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. "Apa masih sakit." Tangan lain ikut mengusap payudaranya yang masih terbungkus bra atau lebih tepatnya meremas. Sakura mendongak ke sebelah kirinya, di sana, di bahunya, kepala Shikamaru bersandar menatap matanya dengan tatapan lembut dan rasa bersalah. Ugghh... Sakura jadi tidak tega. "Aku minta maaf..." Tangan Shikamaru turun ke perut Sakura lalu memeluk perut istrinya sayang. "Payudaramu sangat menggemaskan aku jadi ingin menggigitnya." Ucap Shikamaru kembali menggoda Sakura. Pria nanas itu tersenyum saat Sakura mencubit lengannya, "Dasar mesum!" Tak dia pedulikan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak kesal meneriakinya mesum. "Walau mesum kau tetap suka bukan?" Tanyanya di sertai kekehan geli.

Mereka kembali bertengkar mesra, Sakura yang menyerang Shikamaru dengan cubitan maut dan Shikamaru yang mencari kesempatan mencium pipi basah Sakura, setiap kali wanita itu mencubit lengannya dengan gerak cepat Shikamaru menarik kepala Sakura lalu mencium pipinya membuat wanita itu kesal bukan main, Shikamaru tertawa menang melihat Sakura kalah darinya. Bibirnya mengerucut, tangannya sibuk mengusap pipi yang basah karena ciuman Shikamaru. "Shikamaru no baka!" Kesal Sakura. Ugghhh... rasanya kesal sekali! Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis dan melempar pria nanas itu dengan vas bunga di dekat lemari TV.

"Hwaaa..." Sakura kaget bukan main saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kena kau!" Kekeh Shikamaru lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura. Memeluk Sakura dari samping Shikamaru berbisik. "Bagaimana kabar Kaa-san?"

"Baik-baik saja" jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Katanya Kaa-san tidak enak badan?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, sebenarnya itu basa-basi untuk meluluhkan Sakura yang sedang ngambek, seraya memainkan rambut merah muda basah Sakura.

Sakura menyingkarkan tangan Shikamaru lalu bangun dari posisi tidurannya, "Kaa-san hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Sudah selesai bertanyanya tuan mesum? Lepaskan aku, aku mau pakai baju." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal saat Shikamaru memegangi lengannya.

"Pakai bajunya nanti saja kalo sudah selesai." Tanpa basa-basi Shikamaru menarik Sakura sampai jatuh di atas tempat tidur kemudian mengangkanginya. Pria itu menyeringai melihat Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuhnya, "Oh, ayolah Sakura." Mendekati wajah Sakura dia mencium sudut bibir Sakura. Kedua bola mata hijau Sakura membulat membuat Shikamaru kembali terkekeh geli. "Aku benar-benar menginginkannya malam ini." Satu tangannya mengelus pipi Sakura. "Aku janji tidak akan lama." Terus merambat sampai belakang kepala wanita itu. Menyelusup di antara helaian rambut merah muda Sakura dia mengangkat kepala Sakura sampai bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura bertemu. Mengecupi bibir luar Sakura tangan Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam, menyingkap bagian bawah kimono Sakura sampai paha kencang dan halus Sakura terekspost, jari-jarinya mengelus paha dalam Sakura.

"Anhh..."

Terus seperti itu kemudian menyusup masuk kedalam celana dalam Sakura.

**Saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author :)**

Selesai bermain dengan bagian bawah Sakura tangan lengket Shikamaru berpindah ke payudara Sakura di balik bra, menarik bra merah maroon itu ke atas lalu meremas payudaranya. "Akh!" Bibirnya mengecupi juga menghisap garis leher Sakura sampai merah. "Akh Shika!" Sakura menarik kepala Shikamaru menjauh, nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah menahan gairah dan di hiasi peluh.

Shikamaru mengalah dia melepaskan Sakura yang tadi di tindihnya, Sakura sudah horny tidak mungkin wanita itu lari, menjilati ke dua jarinya yang tadi bermain di vagina Sakura dia menumpuk tiga bantal menjadi satu kemudian menyamankan posisi berbaringnya. "Blowjob." Ucapnya dengan nada serak.

Shikamaru terlalu mengenal dirinya dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Sakura mendekati Shikamaru yang berbaring mengangkang, menarik celana rumahan pria itu lalu meletakkannya di bibir tempat tempat tidur, di genggamnya milik Shikamaru yang liat dan keras, mengocok, menjilat kemudian dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Ahh..." Kedua mata Shikamaru terpejam erat, dia sudah tidak lagi berbaring melainkan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, kedua tangannya menekan kepala Sakura, memaksa wanita itu mengulum seluruh batang. Sakura terengah-engah, dia kesulitan bernafas, berusaha melepaskan milik Shikamaru yang memenuhi mulutnya. Mengerti dengan kondisi Sakura yang kehabisan nafas Shikamaru menarik kepala Sakura, mencium bibir penuh liur Sakura sekilas dia melepaskan kimono Sakura juga bajunya kemudian melemparkan kimono dan bajunya asal. Melepas bra juga celana dalam Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada wajah cantik Sakura yang sayu Shikamaru membaringkan wanita itu di ranjang.

**Saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author :)**

Shikamaru memposisikan kepalanya di antara selangkangan Sakura, menjilat juga menghisap vagina Sakura yang semakin basah dengan kedua jarinya keluar masuk ke dalam lorong basah Sakura yang hangat dan kencang. "Ouh... Anhh... ah! Shika!" Pria itu tampak antusias bermain di antara selangkangan Sakura sampai dia merasa tidak tahan kemudian memposisikan miliknya di belahan vagina Sakura yang berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan cairan kental.

"Ahh..." separu kepala kejantanan Shikamaru masuk kedalam milik Sakura.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya saat milik Shikamaru semakin masuk kedalam. "Ouh! Ouh! Ouh! Shika!" Dia menjerit saat Shikamaru memacu miliknya lebih dalam dan keras.

"Ah! Kau sempit babe enghhh..." Desahan dan erangan menjadi satu memenuhi rumah sederhana mereka.

**Saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author :)**

Kedua tangan Sakura bertumpu pada dada bidang Shikamaru yang fokos pada benda bagian bawahnya sementara tangan Shikamaru bertumpu pada lemari di belakang Sakura. "Ini yang di sebut Standing Up Ahh... kau tahu Sakurahh..." ucap Shikamaru tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Ahhh..." dengan nafas terputus-putus Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru. Dia sudah sangat lemas, ayam sudah berkokok sejak tadi menandakan kalo sudah pagi, Shikamaru benar-benar perkasa sampai membuatnya klimaks berkali-kali.

Mencium pipi Sakura yang bersandar lemas di bahunya dengan hati-hati Shikmaru menurunkan Sakura. Dia memposisikan Sakura menungging di bibir tempat tidur kemudian mencium vagina merah Sakura sebentar dan kembali memposisikan miliknya di sana.

"Ann... ah! Ah! Auhhh..." Shikamaru semakin cepat memacu miliknya. Dia menggeram, kedua tangannya meremas pantat sekal Sakura saat akan sampai. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali Shikamaru tidak terlalu ingat tapi yang jelas tubuh Sakura sudah sangat lengket oleh sp"rma miliknya. Dia menarik keluar miliknya lalu mengeluarkan sp'rmanya di sepanjang punggung Sakura. "Ahh..." desah Shikamaru seraya mengocok miliknya.

Sakura jatuh lemas di lantai, "Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Anata..." dia mulai merengek saat Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Satu kali lagi, aku janji."

Sakura cemberut. "Kau bilang tidak akan lama." Tuntut Sakura. Dia menggeliat saat Shikamaru memposisikan tubuhnya tidur menyamping, "Ini sudah pagi nanti kau bisa bangun kesiangan, memangnya kau tidak kerja?" Sakura membujuk, suara sangar lirih dan serak.

Memposisikan miliknya di depan milik Sakura dia terkekeh. "Besok minggu."

Sakura menghela nafas putus asa, ia dia lupa besok hari minggu.

Mencium belakang telinga dan menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Sakura dia berbisik dengan sensual. "Spooning sex, kesukaanmu." Shikamaru memasukkan kembali kesejatiannya dengan hati-hati.

"Nh..."

.

.

**Saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author :)**

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggeram saat di rasanya dia akan sampai. Pria berrambut nanas itu mempercepat miliknya di dalam lorong Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Ahh..." desahnya seraya menarik miliknya keluar. Cepat-cepat Shikamaru mengambil tisu di nakas samping tempat tidur lalu menutupi miliknya dengan tisu sampai miliknya yang tadinya liat dan besar perlahan melemas. Di buangnya tisu yang di penuhi spermanya asal kemudian mengambil tisu baru dan mengelap wajah Sakura yang kotor karena cairan miliknya. Dia belum siap menjadi ayah tapi enggan memakai kondom. Teman-temannya bilang selama dia mengeluarkannya di luar dia aman. Menghela nafas lelah Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, di tatapnya wajah Sakura yang meringis kedinginan seraya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya lembut. Shikamaru mencium kening Sakura dengan malas dia kembali bangkit mengambil selimut di dalam lemari lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Membuka selimut tebal dia lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura. Mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama, satu selimut dengan kedua lengan berotot Shikamaru memeluk punggung Sakura.

.

.

.

**Saya bersedia menanggung dosa Author :)**

.

.

.

.

Sakura menguap lalu menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum melihat wajah malas Shikamaru yang terlihat polos tepat di depan wajahnya, Sakura merasa lebih tinggi sekarang bisa tidur berhadapan dengan Shikamaru yang tinggi sekali, dia menjawil hidung Shikamaru jail membuat sang empunya mengerang sebal. Tidak ada respon berarti pria itu tetap tidur dengan nyaman sekalipun Sakura menarik kedua pipinya. Puas mempermainkan wajah Shikamaru Sakura melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, jam 10 pagi, sudah siang rupanya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal Sakura melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang memeluk pinggangnya lalu berranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi. Selesai mencuci wajah dan menggosok gigi Sakura keluar luar kamar setelah memakai tanktop dan celana rumahan yang dia ambil dari lemari, wanita itu terus menguap kecil di sepanjang perjalannnya menuju dapur. Sampainya di dapur dia melongo melihat cucian piring yang masih menumpuk di bak cuci piring. Wajahnya menekuk sebal, "Dasar nanas pemalas."

N

.

.

.

.

.

**Aneh. Satu kata yang saya tahu. Berantakan sebuah kebenaran yang saya sadari.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan mereview :), untuk segala kekakacauan dalam fic ini tolong di maklumi kalo boleh silahkan di koreksi, besertakan juga cara penulisannya yang benar agar di cerita mendatang ficnya bisa lebih baik dan enak di baca.**


End file.
